Carthaki Adventure
by Briar's EquinoX
Summary: Hurt by Numair's affections for Varice, Daine discovers her feelings for Prince Kaddar when he gives her a tour of the palace. Is this true love? R/R!
1. A Broken Heart

Carthaki Adventure  
Chapter 1 ~ A Broken Heart  
  
AN: This is going to end up as a Daine and Kaddar romance so beware! You have been warned. Please R/R! I need criticism, feedback, praise and any comments! This takes place during Emperor Mage but it has a different ending.  
~*~  
  
Daine awoke early in the morning with a start. The walls of the room around her were totally unfamiliar. Then the events of the past few weeks slowly trickled into her mind and she remembered where she was. The entire Tortallan delegation were staying in the Carthaki palace as part of the peace treaty they were trying to forge with other nations. And Daine was here with Numair as well. Apparently, her wild magic would help save the Emperor's birds. And this would be valuable to appease the angry leader of Carthak.  
  
She slipped into her fancy dresses that she had been given for this mission and woke up a sleepy Zek and Kitten. It was important to feel like royalty here and to always be polite and graceful. Daine arched her back, held her head high and walked serenely down the hallway towards the large room where meals were served.   
  
Where was Numair? He was always up early in the mornings and was usually busy with one experiment or another. Maybe he wasn't allowed to practice magic here for fear of angering the Emperor and endangering the peace accord everyone was working so diligently to forge. Daine looked through many corridors and snuck a peak into the gardens to see if he was there. It was like Numair to become so wrapped up in something that he would forget it was breakfast time.  
  
Just then a door opened and a beautiful looking woman stepped out into the hall. She had long golden hair and wore a delicate looking pink dress which clung to her slim bodice. It accented her large bosom which was outlined in fur encrusted with jewels. She had on kid gloves and tiny slippers on her feet. Her skin was smooth and creamy. Daine sighed. It must be wonderful to be that beautiful.  
  
Daine was suddenly jolted back to reality when a familiar face appeared from behind the woman. It was Numair! He had a lovesick look on his face which resembled a puppy dog with endless devotion. His cheeks were a bright pink and his shirt looked tousled, with a button missing. His hair was mussed up.  
  
"Is anything the matter my dear Varice?" he asked in a voice unlike his own. He was completely changed.  
  
"Oh, everything is fine Numy dear," the beautiful woman answered him in a silky voice.  
  
"Varice, would you grant me the everlasting pleasure of dining with you this morning?" Numair asked with longing visible in his eyes.  
  
The woman looked deep in thought. "Well, I suppose I can squeeze you into my busy schedule. Follow me!" She flounced off with her dress trailing behind her and Numair followed like an obedient servant.  
  
Daine's mind was filled with incredulity. She was supposed to be having breakfast with Numair! She was his student wasn't she? How could Numair break their date so thoughtlessly? Daine corrected herself. It wasn't a date. I'm a lot younger than he is, I'm only his student. It's not my business what Numair does with women in his spare time and I'm in no position to judge the women he spends time with. But she couldn't ignore the pain in her heart at seeing Numair worship someone who obviously didn't care about his feelings.  
  
She tried to ignore the thoughts swirling through her mind and held her chin high in the air as she walked down the hall. Hopefully no one would notice the way she trembled or her eyes were glassy with tears.   
  
When she entered the dining hall Alanna immediately approached her. "The Emperor has made us aware of his intentions for you to dine with his nephew Kaddar. I don't like the sound of him ordering us around like that, but we're getting close to some agreement and I don't want to jeopardize it. Try to be friendly with him even if he's not a very ncie person." Seeing the hurt in Daine's eyes she asked, "Is something wrong? Are you supposed to eat with Numair?"  
  
"Oh, everything's delightful!" Daine answered, trying to put cheer in her voice. "I was goign to eat with him, but he seems to have forgotten. I would be charmed to dine with the prince!"  
  
Alanna frowned. Daine was acting very odd, but it could just be because of the strain of always be polite and friendly to people you despised.  
  
During the breakfast of fresh fruit, cream and many exotic dishes Daine discussed the weather with Prince Kaddar and answered his questions about animals. He seemed to be genuinely interested in Zek and Kitten and was quite curious about her wild magic. He even fed Zek some mango and laughed at the little monkey's chattering.  
  
He's not that bad, she thought with a smile. I was expecting him to be like his uncle, cold and uncaring, but he is friendly and warm, even charming! And he's quite handsome, she added mentally. That dark hair and olive skin with muscular arms and fancy clothes. The jewelry was a bit too gaudy for Daine's liking, but everyone seemed to be wearing it so it must be the fashion.  
  
Then she looked over and caught Numair flirting with Varice and giving her loving and inviting glances. She responded by giggling and stroking his arm. It was disgusting and it broke Daine's heart. Numair could be so cruel sometimes, without even realizing it! She tossed her wild hair behind her and sighed. She would not let Numair ruin this for her! She would go ahead and enjoy herself without him and have an exciting vacation in paradise!  
  
"Veralidaine, would you care to accompany me on a tour of the royal gardens and zoo this afternoon?" Prince Kaddar asked.  
  
"Please, call me Daine. And yes, I would be happy to go with you, it sounds very enjoyable!" Daine was proud of herself for the impeccable grammar and manners she had worked hard to perfect. "Where should I meet you?"  
  
"I'll stop by your rooms to pick you up later. See you then." Kaddar bowed as Daine left the table. She smiled and excused herself. She would show Numair that she could have fun without him! He would be left in the dust! 


	2. A Tour

Carthaki Adventure  
Chapter 2 ~ A Tour  
  
AN: Thanks for the positive reviews guys! This is my most popular fic ever. Thanks for the suggestions too. Warnings: Fluffiness and possible OOC-ness. I'll try and get more out ASAP.  
  
~*~  
  
Daine looked nervously into the mirror checked her reflection for the millionth time that afternoon. She smoothed her chestnut toned hair down and brushed it with a tortoiseshell comb to try and tame the wild curls. She sighed in frustration and resigned herself to the inevitability that her brown locks would always have a life of their own.  
  
She was just about to give up hope that Kaddar would ever arrive when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I'm coming!" she called cheerily, adjusting her dress and slipping a silken scarf around her neck. Daine tried to practise walking gracefully and womanly on the way to the door of her suite, but decided she would walk normally rather than repeat her clumsy efforts.  
  
"Daine? Are in there?" Kaddar's voice had an edge of impatience and anger to it.  
  
Daine hurried over and threw open the door. "Good afternoon your highness. I'm truly sorry to have kept you waiting."  
  
"You don't have to use all those court formalities with me Daine. You only need to address me that way in public or in front of my uncle."  
  
Daine laughed heartily. "I would feel honoured to call you Kaddar. Now are we going to start our tour?"  
  
Kaddar smiled awkwardly and shifted his weight from foot to foot. He was obviously incomfortable around her, although Daine was unsure if it was because she was from Tortall, because of her Wild Magic or because he was just very shy. "Shall we start our tour? Where would you like to go?" He asked.  
  
"I would simply love to see the royal menagerie. You probably know by now how much I love animals."  
  
"I should think so! It unnerves my uncle very much. He thinks your Wild Magic is some sort of threat to him. But he treats everything like that, something to be mastered and beaten down. He also wants to get his hands on your dragon." Kaddar sighed involuntarily.  
  
Daine stiffened instantly and Kaddar could tell she was feeling protective of her dragon kit. "But I don't think he would be able to take him away from you. The bond between you two is too great."  
  
"I suppose. I never thought about that," she replied.  
  
"Didn't you ever realize it? You love kitten with all your heart, that's something Ozorne could never take away, even with all his cruelty."  
  
"You speak of him like you despise him!"  
  
Kaddar pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "Don't announce loudly to all of his spies and guards around us! If Ozorne found out about my treasonous ideas I would be hanged!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kaddar. I didn't realize the danger. I knew that the emperor of Carthak was a ruthless man, but I never dreamed he could even think about executing his own relatives!" Daine replied sheepishly in a quieter voice.  
  
"Oh, he would dream about it all right. He's already quietly ordered his army to get some of the more rebellious and vocal nobles out of the way. A lot of people resent the way he rules our country, many are upset about how he totally disregards the gods."  
  
"I guess I should feel lucky living in Tortall. We have our problems, but I don't usually have to worry about corruption that could place my life in danger."  
  
He released her gently from his powerful grip. "That's fine Daine. I could never be angry with you for long."  
  
Then he held out his hand politely to her. "I am a horribly rude gentleman. I forgot to offer my services as your esteemed escort for our tour of the gardens and menagerie."  
  
"You don't have to be all proper and formal with me, I'm your friend." Daine and Kaddar continued at a leisurely pace down the pathway.   
  
"I know. But in Carthak we like to show our guests hospitality and kindness."  
  
"You have been very kind to me so far. I am quite impressed with Carthak. All the animals and plants are amazing. It's exciting to learn new things." Daine exclaimed with a look of wonder in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, we are lucky to have the diverse range of species."  
  
Daine chuckled merrily. "You sound like Numair, using all your grand and splendid, scholarly words!" Remembering her teacher's new love interest brought a frown to her face. Seeing the confused look on Kaddar's face strengthened her will. She quickly smiled and pushed all thoughts of Numair from her mind. She wouldn't let him ruin her afternoon.  
  
Kaddar looked concerned about her. "Is everything alright? I thought I saw you frown when I mentioned your teacher."  
  
"Oh no. Everything's fine, you must be mistaken."  
  
Kaddar was still worried that something was wrong, but he kept his opinions to himself. If Daine didn't want to talk about something then he wouldn't force her to.  
  
They continued on their way through the Carthaki palace, stopping to admire the menagerie, the gardens, the magnificent yachts of the emperor, the unkempt temples of Carthak and the beautiful statues and exhibits in the museum. Kaddar and Daine both surprised themselves at enjoying each other's company. Daine was expecting a haughty heir and Kaddar an uncivilized, savage. He was even overcoming his extreme shyness and opening up to her.  
  
When they were nearing the end of their tour and almost at Daine's rooms in the palace she asked about what Kaddar's life was like as a prince.  
  
"Is it exciting? Or dull? Tell me what it's like to be you."  
  
"My life is alright. It's nice to enjoy the comforts and luxuries of royalty but there are some aspects which I dislike. I'm tired of everyone treating me like some faceless entity, I want to be thought of as another human being! I just want to be an ordinary person. You don't know how lucky you are to be you."  
  
Daine reflected on Kaddar's words and mulled them over in her mind. There was more to him than met the eye, that was for sure. And to think just this morning she had assumed he was a boring, stuffy prince. He was really passionate, caring and quite thoughtful.  
  
"I suppose I'm lucky, I never really thought about it."  
  
"That's just like you. You're so easygoing and carefree it's enjoyable to be around you."   
  
He smiled warmly and Daine felt her heart flutter in her chest. Could she be falling in love with this thoughful, friendly and handsome young man? This was just supposed to be a casual fling to make Numair jealous. But her feelings for Kaddar made the recently discovered ones for Numair seem like a petty, childish crush. Besides, Daine thought with a toss of her head, Numair has Varice to entertain him and I'm sure she's doing a fine job of that.   
  
"Thanks," Daine said shyly, blushing. Her mind screamed for her to stop thinking those thoughts but she couldn't control her pink cheeks.  
  
They walked in silence to her room and then stood awkwardly by the door. Finally Kaddar broke the silence.   
  
"Good afternoon, Veralidaine. I had a very pleasant time with you on our tour. Maybe you could join me for the evening meal tonight?" Kaddar didn't seem to be his usual, confident self. Could he be in love with her too?  
  
Daine stared into his eyes and was mesmerized by the pulsing orbs of emotion she saw there. Daine's heart went out to him and for an instant she felt the weight of the burden on his shoulders.  
  
Daine hugged him tightly toward her and he was staring into her beautiful, young face. He felt her innocence, the love she had for those dear to her and the warmth in her heart. For an instant he knew exactly what it was like to be Daine. Responsibilities and burdens were lifted off his shoulders for a brief second and he felt as if he was flying high above the pearly clouds.  
  
Then he returned to the present and felt Daine's hot breath on his rosy cheeks. He put his cool palms on the side of her her head and tilted it back gently. Then he slowly leaned forward and brushed his lips gently over hers. For a minute they were two hearts joined together, beating as one, before Daine jerked back from the embrace.   
  
It was like her body was on fire. This was surely what love was like. Her head swam with conflicting thoughts swirling through her mind. He was so kind, friendly and they seemed to have things in common! Yet he was also the prince of a nation hers was enemies with! And everything felt so perfect and right...  
  
"I...I...I'm sorry," she stammered self-consciously, well aware that her face was changing from its fair tone to a deep shade of crimson. Realizing that she must seem very rude she quickly added, "Good afternoon Kaddar, I enjoyed myself thoroughly on our tour. Perhaps I shall see you during the evening meal."   
  
Then Daine turned her back and closed the door behind her, sinking into a cozy armchair, leaving Kaddar standing in the hallway, embarassed. What was happening to her? 


End file.
